KungFu Panda 2: The Next Threat
by yantou11
Summary: A new threat has occured. Five new warriors have risen themselves from the darkness of the world and now they are on a journey to defeat the Furious Fives and find a secret scroll, capable of giving immortality. How will they be stopped? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: The Explosion

Tou Yang

**Kung-Fu Panda 2: The Next Threat**

Chapter 1: The Explosion

The sun was shining down on a quiet and peaceful yet commotional valley as villagers from the Valley of Peace walked around and did their daily routines. It had only been a year pass the time when Tai-lung had attacked the Valley. Mr. Ping was selling his noodles, the bunnies were walking around playing with a soccer ball, and some villagers were selling groceries and merchandises at the market. The valley was loud as usual and from a distance, you can hear the commotions of the villagers.

More than that, the Jade Palace was as always, quiet and peaceful. It was located high atop the valley and the stairs to get there had not been an easy one. The wind was calm, the sky was cerulean blue and everyone was in high spirits. Master Shifu, the little red panda master, was sitting on top of Master Oogway's cane, playing his flute on the training ground. He was wearing his bright orange robe and his golden sash.

Then BAM! Out of nowhere, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress came in for an assault on Master Shifu. Tigress with her fierceness, attacked with all her might from her claw slashing swipes, to her side-swiping kicks; while at the same time Viper, with her swiftness, slithered through and tried to wrap her body around Shifu's tiny legs. But even with her swiftness, she had been smacked down by Shifu before she could wrap herself around him. Shifu blocked and dodged Tigress's punch and kicks as if it they were nothing but a mere dodge ball game. Monkey flung his roundhouse kick at Shifu as fast as he could but Shifu caught him by the tail and threw him right back at Mantis. Mantis dodged Monkey and sneakily moved into the battle spar. But before he even got to attack, Shifu had him locked with his toes. The battle spar was fierce with explosions of punches and kicks. Right before Crane made an attempt to jump in, he flew up high into the cloudless blue sky, and was ready to dive down with a swirling-dish dive. But as he was about to swirl his way down, he saw something shiny from the corner of his eyes. Then…….BOOM!! A loud explosion had been heard. The masters froze at what they were doing and looked in the direction of the explosion. Crane, shocked from the explosion, fell down to the hard sturdy ground floor of the training ground.

The fierce, practice spar between the Masters had come to a halt.

"What was that?!" cried Viper.

"I don't know Viper, but it must have been pretty big for us to be able to hear it all the way from the Jade Palace." replied Shifu.

"Should we go see what's going on?" inquired Monkey.

"Yes! Furious Five, go and see what's happened in the valley and report back immediately," spoke Shifu with a shockingly surprised look on his face.

"Yes Master Shifu," replied the Furious Five.

And without a minutes' notice, they were well on their way down to the Valley of Peace.

After the Furious Five had left to see what was going on down at the valley, Master Shifu felt a presence in his mind, as if someone was speaking into his mind saying ,"_Go to the Sacred Peach Tree where I shall await you."_

Shifu reached the tree in a matter of seconds for his swiftness is as fast as the wind itself. He again felt the presence but this time, he could feel the whispering wind seep pass his tiny body.

He was standing right in front of the softly colored, pinked petal, peach tree on top of the hill, not far from the Jade Palace itself.

"Master Oogway, was that you?" Shifu quietly whispered to the tree.

No answers, no replies; it was quiet and the wind was calm. Shifu just stood there, gazing at the tree waiting for a response. As he was standing, he could feel the wind lift with an enormous amount of pressure. Shifu felt something coming and he knew it wasn't a good sign, but just right then, the wind blasted from behind Shifu and blew off all the softly pinked petals off of the Sacred Peach Tree.

"Master Oogway! What was that suppose to be? Why can't you just talk to my mind? Was that a sign that you gave me? What could it mean?" Shifu questioned the now petal less tree in front of him.

_Master Oogway always liked to speak in riddles, could this mean something bad? Could it be about Po, the Dragon Warrior? By the way, where is Po?_ As Shifu was thinking to himself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"HIYA!" "BAM!!" "KABLOOEY!" "SHAKALAKA ZAM!" Po was practicing his kung-fu while finding berries in a forest not far from the Valley itself.

"HAHA!" replied Po snickering as he plucked a berry off the oddly colored brushel, "You cannot face the Dragon Warrior for you are only a berry."

"Take THAT! And THAT! And THAT!" shouted Po as he shoved the berries he collected from the bushels into his ogrely mouth with his furry paw.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"MASTER! MASTER!" exploded Crane as he was flying back with his feathers fluttering everywhere. "The valley is being attacked!!"

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" mumbled Shifu as widened his eyes. "By Who?!"

"I don't know!? They looked really strong though!" shouted back Crane.

"What!" Shifu exclaimed.

_Shifu have heard warriors who had mastered their animalism style of fighting using the scrolls they stole from villages and sacred places. But now they search and attack villages holding rare and secret scrolls. Already they had attacked many villages in search of a scroll. A scroll no one knew about except Shifu and Oogway. The one scroll to immortality._

"Tigress and them are trying to keep them occupied but it seems like they aren't doing so well master!" bellowed Crane.

"What are we waiting for then?," replied Shifu, "let's go help them!"

"By the way Crane, what happened to you?" questioned Shifu.

"Umm, well, you see master, it's kind of hard to explain…umm maybe it's better if I didn't explain," replied Crane.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shifu quickly did a quick sprint and jumped off the hill with the petal less tree and did a head first dive down to the valley. From where he was, he could see the Valley Square. Crane trailed along behind diving down with ease.

As Shifu were on their way down to the valley, they could see the smoke of the burning fire rise from every end of the valley. Many of the houses were burnt down and some were still burning. The gates to the Valley were on the ground shattered, as if someone threw an explosive dynamite at it. From Shifu's point of view (while in the air free falling), he could see Tigress and the others struggling as they tried to defend the citizens from being attacked by their invaders.

As Shifu finally arrive at the scene, doing a forward flip and landing perfectly on an unburned house roof his two feet, he saw that Viper and Mantis were out cold, meanwhile Tigress and Monkey were still holding their own. Tigress was going against a pretty huge muscular lion that looked like he had the strength of ten elephants. Monkey was held down by a gorilla, two times bigger than monkey was.

Shifu looked around him and saw houses burning down to ashes and citizen's struggling to evacuate.

Some of them were screaming, "Where's the Dragon Warrior?!"

At this point, Shifu was pretty furious from seeing the valley destroyed and covered in smoke.

"What in the name of Tai Lung is this?" he questioned.

No answers, no reply. The others were busy fighting.

"Ok you're asking for it!"

Shifu dived down at the gorilla and landed an upper cut on the gorilla's face. The primate was knocked back pretty far, at least ten feet away from Monkey. The lion saw what had happened and jumped off Tigress and flung its claws at Shifu. Shifu did a quick dodge as the lion threw a fist at him, and missed. Shifu then did a quick knee into the lion's chest and then flung his self up behind the lion and did a karate chop on his head. The lion growled in pain as it stepped back a few feet while tendering its head with its paw.

"Master Shifu!" cried Tigress, "these beasts started attacking us as soon as we got down to the valley; they left no mercy."

Shifu looked at Tigress, then to Monkey, it seemed he was out cold. Then he put his focus on the lion whom he had attacked.

"Crane, Tigress! Go and retrieve your fellow peers! NOW!" Shifu shouted at Crane who had lost some feathers and Tigress who had looked like she had played in mud.

Tigress and Crane quickly went and retrieved Mantis, Monkey, and Viper and took them back behind Shifu.

"So you're responsible for this destruction?" asked Shifu. "A lion and a gorilla?"

"_It's not just them, there's us too__,_" said a voice from far ahead of them of whom they could not see because of the smoke that was in the way.

"Oh so there's more of you?" asked Shifu, "so its not just mister lion and mister gorilla?"

"_No old man!_" replied the voice.

"No one calls Master Shifu 'Old Man'!" roared Tigress.

"_Not even us?_" came the voice as they finally emerged out from the thick fiery smoke that was blocking them.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Fierce Fives

**Kung-Fu Panda 2: The Next Threat**

Chapter 2: Meet, the Fierce Five

As they emerged from the smoke, one-by-one, there came to be five of them.

The first one appeared. It was a greenish reptile with a big jaw. His shiny teeth's were showing and he also had a muscularly, big and bulky body like the lion. His scales were sleeky with slime and his glare was disturbing. He had a face that looked as if he was in pain. His claws looked sharpen and his arm band made him look tough. He was carrying a giant scimitar on his back.

The next one could compare to Viper. Except it was a cobra. It looked fierce and powerful, probably way stronger than Viper. (_No wonder Viper didn't stand a chance). _The cobra had smooth black scales with yellow cross bands down the length of his body. The cobra's two fangs were bigger than vipers and its eyes looked sharpened with the instinct to fight. Its ribs spread into a cobra hood the size of Shifu's head to show-0ff its abs.

The third one emerged quietly and silently. This fellow looked pretty similar to Crane himself. They were both the same size and they both were aves, birds. But this one was dark red and wasn't a crane. In fact, it was a red falcon. The falcon had large razor sharp beaks that looked like it would hurt if someone got bit by it, and its large wings made it look like it had huge wingspans.

The fourth one was of course, the orange lion he had fought with earlier. His size is enormously huge compared to average lions. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a black torned pants and a sleeveless shirt. Behind him, he carried ten spears (_these spears were his collection as he travelled the world it looks like_.) He had huge arms, huge bulking chests, and his darkened orange mane made him look even more furious than Tai Lung. Of course, he would compare to Tai Lung except for the fact that Tai Lung was long gone now.

Lastly the gorilla that had held Monkey down when Shifu got to the fight scene got up from the burnt ground. Like before, this dark blue furry primate was two times larger than Monkey was, and he looked much bulkier too. He had only pants on, no shoes, and no shirts. His arms were big, his pecs were bulging out, and his face looked like it had many battle scars on it. Besides him, was a staff known as the Totem Pole of Strength. Not much is known about the staff except that it had special powers incarved in it.

These were the warriors that he had heard from Oogway a long time ago. They spend their time finding scrolls of unlimited techniques through-out the world.

The Lion came out of the group and introduced himelf, "Pardon me for the surprise attack on the valley; I am Leon, the king of lions, and this here is Ape, the king of African Gorillas, at least that's what he says. The slithering one is Cobra, the King Cobra, king of all snakes. The one with wings is Falzar, the Peregrine falcon, fastest animal in the world, able to dive at 200 miles per hour, and lastly, the crazy, slimy one, we call Croc, the swamp master. We call ourselves, The Fierce Five."

"What are you doing here and why did you attack the valley!" shouted Shifu.

"You know clearly what we want Shifu," remarked Leon.

"Could it be-" but Tigress was cut off short.

"Yes! It is! We want the Dragon Scroll, more than that, we want the scroll to Immortality and only Master Oogway can tell us where that is," Leon interrupted.

"You will never get the Dragon Scroll, I can see your heart is full of darkness and pure evil" replied Shifu, "you'll never get the Dragon Scroll, besides, there's already a Dragon Warrior."

"What! Show me that so called Dragon Warrior, let me at him!" Leon exclaimed cockily, "I want to see what he has to be the Dragon Warrior."

"You shall never see the Dragon Warrior, nor the scrolls" Shifu replied back.

"Don't make me force you old man, just let us have the Dragon Scroll and tell us where the Scroll of Immortality is and we'll be on our way."

"Never!" yelled Shifu, "Not in a million years will you ever get it!"

"HaHAHA!" Leon laughed, "I guess we'll just have to force you to give us the Dragon Scroll, then that so called Dragon Warrior is next."

Leon had his paws gripped and his chests tighten while the other Fierce Five did the same. They all looked as if they were ready to go into war.

"Crane, take your peers back to the hideout! Tigress, get the villagers to safety!" hollered Shifu, "I will see to it that these so called Fierce Five will not attack the valley any longer."

"But Master!" cried Tigress.

"Just GO!" Shifu yelled back.

And soon, Tigress and Crane were on their way with the task given to them by their master.

"So, there's five of us, and just one of you" Leon said with a grin while cracking his knuckles, "shouldn't you just give up? You are pretty old you know."

Shifu said nothing, he closed his eyes, and then in a second or two, he opened them up and was in his fighting stance, ready to fight and protect the valley and his students.

Leon and the others charged at Shifu.

Shifu felt an evil presence similar to Tai Lung's when he attacked him and Oogway, but, this one was much stronger than that one before.

Leon went in first and attacked. He was fierce and strong. He had the pride of something more than a lion but it was buried in darkness. The lion's attacks were unpredictable. Shifu saw punches and kicks like he had never seen before. _They looked like Lion style fighting techniques. The Lion Scroll was a well guarded scroll from the Jungle of Panthera, the village of Lions. It seems that this Leon guy has been there and successfully abducted the scroll and mastered it._ Shifu was not frightened by this lion's attacks, but they were new to him. Yet Shifu dodged and attacked and kept repeating it.

As Shifu finally had a chance to get away from the continuous punches of the lion, he had a split second to look up and see what was coming from above. It was Falzar the flacon. Her razor sharp claws came at Shifu faster than any he had ever seen. _It also seems that this Falcon was able to master the Aves Scroll, which was hidden high up in the second highest mountain never to be reached by those that cannot fly. _Shifu dodged these talon attacks while at the same time, dodged Leons punches and kicks.

Then out of no where, a punch, strong as adamantine, swift as lightning, flung at Shifu from the side. Shifu could not dodge the punch quick enough and was smacked at the ribs and flew back to the stairs leading to the Jade Palace. The punch was so strong, Shifu went out cold for a second. _Like Monkey, the punch came hard and fast except that it was much faster and much much stronger. Ape has to of had have mastered the Primate Scroll. The land of apes was destroyed long ago in a war; it seems that this scroll must have been hiding in a village they had attacked. _

"That was for your punch from before" Ape said with a smirk on his face.

Shifu got up and rubbed his chest. It seemed broken. He was seeing stars but after a second or two, he came back to his conscious and realized that he was still fighting with the Fierce Five's. He knew he could still try to take them on, but when he moved, his chest pounded in pain. He saw Leon fling his self at him again. This time Shifu was too hurt to move and in too much pain to dodge. All he could do was think about how to react. He did, but there wasn't much use to it if he couldn't move his tiny body away from the oversized claw slashing lion. He feared that this should be the end. His journey will have to end here and his students, the Furious Five's will have to take over for him. His last words were, "Po, where are you?" And then the last thing he saw was darkness.

*Italicize sentences are Shifu thinking to his self*


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Forest

**Kung-Fu Panda 2: The Next Threat**

Chapter 3: Dangerous Forests

Shifu opened his eyes. He saw Leon in front of him and looked at Leon's expression. Leon had an awful disgusted look on his face. Then it turned into an angry face and Leon's eyes turned into a bright scarlet red. Shifu looked up a little bit more and saw a black furred arm. It was Po's!

"Po, is that you?" Shifu questioned.

Po was standing in his super cool stance that only a giant panda could pose in. Po had berries stuck on his cheeks and leaves in his pants along with twigs on his furs, but that didn't stop him. Po had blocked Leon's punch by holding his fist. The other five's were somewhat amazed and seemed to had froze from their stances.

"Po run away! You are no match to these warriors!" yelled Shifu with his last strengths.

"Fear not for I, Po, the Dragon Warrior has come to the rescue" stated Po in a cool way, "You are no match for my panda style fighting!"

"Oh yea, watch me fatty" replied Leon.

Right before Po was about to pull out the Wushu Finger Hold, Leon jumped back and landed a far safe distance from Po.

"Fierce Five! This is my fight alone against this so called Dragon Warrior" said Leon, "I will see to it that he will cease to exist."

The other warriors from Leon's group retreated back to a far safe distance where they could see the fight and not get involved.

Leon took off his spear set, gripped his paws, tightened his chests, growled, and then set charge at Po with full speed on all fours. Po tried to tighten his chest, but nothing happened, he exaggerated it, and then was set and ran full speed in the opposite direction. Of course he did grab Shifu.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Po screamed as he ran full speed away from the battle zone.

"Po! What are you doing?" asked Shifu.

"Running away like you said master" mentioned Po.

"What!? You should be ashamed! You are the Dragon Warrior!" exclaimed Shifu as he was being held by a running giant panda.

"Well, sometimes the Dragon Warrior can run away too, besides you really did say so yourself for me to run away!" Po assumed back.

"That's what all the good guys say when someone tries to rescue them but they don't really mean it, when they say it, the rescuer just gets more motivated to help them" answered Shifu.

"Well even if you didn't say that, I would still of had ran away anyways," Po replied back, "besides, I know I'm no match for these guys, they're way better than I am, trust me."

"You think?" Shifu said unsarcasticly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a minute or two, Po stopped running and started walking.

It was almost night time, the sun had almost set and they were still walking through the woods.

"So master….umm where do you suppose Tigress and them are? And when can we stop?" asked Po.

"You do know we've only gone half a mile?... Anyways, Tigress and the others must have traveled to the Wishing Well of Heaven," answered Shifu.

"What is that? I didn't know we have a wishing well," Po said back.

"Well I can tell you it's not for bathing," replied Shifu.

"Haha, I know that master, but can I make some wishes when we get there?" Po asked.

"No, it's not even a well first of all, and I know you're just gonna wish for food," replied Shifu.

"Wow master, your good," remarked Po.

Then there was a quick silence between the two for after a while.

Shifu fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………

"Uh master?...What are those glowing yellow things over there?" questioned Po, "are they ghosts or something?"

"Master?" Po asked again.

There was no reply. Po looked at Shifu and saw that he was asleep so Po decided to pull Shifu's whiskers. He still wasn't awake. Po got even more scared because he thought the lights were ghosts, so he pulled off one of Shifu's whiskers. Shifu opened his eyes wide and large.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"What in the world do you want Po!" yelled Shifu.

"Umm, here you go," as Po handed back Shifu's whisker. "I was scared because there were yellow lights glowing ahead of us; I thought they were ghosts."

Shifu took a closer look at the yellow glowing lights. From afar the lights weren't focus but then as Po got further and further down, the lights finally came into focus.

It wasn't all yellow, it had black dots in the center of it too. Shifu blinked and it disappeared.

"What in the?" asked Shifu.

"What master?" Po asked, "Is it a ghost? 'cuz if it is…you have to protect me, 'cuz you know, me and ghosts don't get along so well…so do zombies."

"Stop," whispered Shifu, "can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" replied Po.

"Shhhh!" shushed Shifu, "quiet down."

"Oh, ok master," Po whispered.

"There it is master!" Po shouted out.

Shifu turned at Po's direction and saw the yellow lights again. This time it didn't disappear, this time it came closer.

"Should we run?" asked Po.

"If you want to live yea!" replied Shifu.

And then before they knew it, Po was running as fast as he could in the woods while carrying Shifu. The lights got closer and closer. Then disappeared. Then they reappeared to the side of Po. Then disappeared again. It kept repeating itself. Po was pretty freaked out now, 'cuz he didn't know where the lights were coming from and what they were. Then _whoosh_, something dashed right in front of Po as he was running. And then _whoosh_ again, just like that, the yellow lights blinked and then appeared again.

"What the? Wait a minute, those are cat eyes," said Shifu.

And just as Shifu said that, the lights disappeared again and then wham! Out of nowhere, a loud growled was heard and it was followed by Leon coming out of the bushes and chasing after them.

"Waahhh!!!" cried Po.

Po sprinted even faster than before out of the forest. Leon was hot on their trail. Po was sweating like he had never sweated before but still he kept running. Leon was getting closer to them and finally, Leon made an attempt to jump at Po. As Leon leaped into the air and tried to clang onto Po, Shifu jumped out of Po's hands and kicked Leon's face. Leon fell down back and Po caught Shifu and kept running.

Finally, Po was out of the forest, but it wasn't over. Now he was in a bamboo forest. This was far more worse than just a forest.

"Oh great," said Po, "can I take a break?"

"_Why yes you can Dragon Warrior,"_ said a voice from behind them.

_**TBC**_ _(To Be Continued)_


End file.
